


Scar in your heart

by Kibounohane



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: What matters is that Ankh is here with him. Ankh who stopped him, Ankh who held him out there, not letting his head thump to the cold, hard ground.
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji
Kudos: 10





	Scar in your heart

**Author's Note:**

> and then there was episode 34...

Ankh's scar on his hand is deep but so is the one in Eiji's heart. 

He's unaware of it, uneasy. The problem with such wounds is that they can't be seen unlike the purple medals that come out from time to time. 

Ankh thinks it's about time, though. 

That night when they come back, they don't talk, Eiji being silent, which is unusual for him, usually babbling about what happened that day.

Ankh slams the door shut behind them in his typical manner and grabs Eiji with his human hand. He has no idea how to do what he wants to do, just that Eiji like this makes him uneasy. 

And so he does what feels right in that moment, desperate, wanting to do something, but doing it Greeed style. 

Eiji is taken aback by Ankh's lips on his own, harsh and rough, selfish maybe, like everything about Ankh, but hot, so hot burning like fire, a fire he can't, doesn't want to put out. It's a feeling he wants to indulge in, Ankh's lips pulling him in, taking him there, down, down somewhere he doesn't know where they are going with this but wants to.

They stumble backwards across the tiny room, gasping, Eiji hitting his lower leg on the edge of the bed but it doesn't matter.

What matters is that Ankh is here with him. Ankh who stopped him, Ankh who held him out there, not letting his head thump to the cold, hard ground.

Ankh's kiss is rough, and his feelings show in it. His fear to vanish. His growing desire for Eiji. His confusion. Eiji drinks it all up, takes it all like an empty void. He responds to Ankh, takes what Ankh gives him. 

They will meet halfway. Fire and Pain, Desire and Void.


End file.
